


Security Camera Diagnostics and Broken Stopwatches

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S1 [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Episode Tag, Episode: They Keep Killing Suzi, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infamous stopwatch porn, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Camera Diagnostics and Broken Stopwatches

_Ianto: If you're interested, I've still got that stopwatch._

Jack: (expression showing confusion) So?

Ianto: Well, think about it. Lot's of things you can do with a stopwatch.

Jack: (realization dawns, and grins mischievously) Oh, yeah. I can think of a few things.

Ianto: There's quite a list.

Jack: I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in….(consulting his watch) ten.

Ianto: That's ten minutes (activates stopwatch) and counting.

~*~

Jack stood in the common area of the Hub, arms folded across his chest in customary fashion. He feigned nonchalance as the door rolled shut behind the exiting team members. Jack turned and tried not to sprint to his office.

Sitting down behind his desk, he turned to his computer monitor and began to take down the internal security cameras. He would log it in to his Ongoing Archive Notes as necessary diagnostic tests. He'd also have to think of a cover story to explain why he and Ianto had stayed back when everyone else had gone home, since Ianto's presence on the cameras was going to be recorded after he brought them back online. He'd worry about that later. He could always go with his old standby of reviewing case files and logging artifacts.

Jack looked up as Ianto sauntered in to his office. Yes, that was the word for it. He sauntered. Ianto was sauntering! He's really sexy when he saunters, Jack realized.

"It's not quite been ten minutes, Sir. Would you prefer I come back later?"

Jack came out of his chair. "Don't you move!" He pointed a finger at Ianto and left it there as he came around to the front of the desk. He came to stand in front of Ianto and slid his hands in to the pockets of his trousers. "So, what's first on the agenda?"

"Hide and seek?" Ianto suggested. "We see which of us can find the other the quickest."

Jack considered for a moment then responded, "Only if we play naked."

"We'll come back to that one."

"I can tie you to my bed while I suck you off and time how long you can go without moaning." Jack said with a lascivious grin.

Ianto feigned puzzlement and disinterest. "What precisely would be the point to that, Sir?"

"If you can go five minutes without a moan, I'll let you come." Jack issued his challenge.

Ianto pretended to consider this. "The idea has merit. Would the challenge be the same for you?"

"Would you want it to be?" Jack asked, pressing his forehead to Ianto's briefly.

"If you can fuck me for 10 minutes without coming, I'll let you come inside of me."

"But if I don't last 10 minutes, I'll already be coming inside of you." Jack pointed out the obvious.

"Sounds like a win/win to me." Ianto said with a blank expression.

"I like win/win!" Jack replied with a smile. "Except, I just had another idea!"

"I wait with baited breath." Ianto deadpanned.

Jack stepped closer to Ianto, leaning in but not touching. He lowered his head until their lips almost touched, but didn't quite. "I'm going to bind you and blind fold you and then tease your body with different, let's call them toys, and I'm going to time how long it takes you to guess what it is I'm using on you."

"Oh." Ianto said breathlessly. "That's certainly not something we've ever done before."

Jack lowered his head further to place a kiss on Ianto's neck. "Well, then I think it's time we give it a try. If you guess one toy faster than the previous one, I'll reward you."

Jack felt Ianto shiver yet say nothing.

Noting the silence, Jack pulled back to look Ianto in the eyes. "Are you okay with that?" He asked. "It's about consent, Ianto. It's okay, it's mandatory in fact, to say 'no' to anything you're not comfortable with."

"If it's something you want to do……"

"No, Ianto;" Jack said firmly, placing his hands on Ianto's waist. "Don't agree to anything because you think it will please me."

"Can I ask that we perhaps start slow? Without the blindfold?"

"Absolutely." Jack agreed. "Tell me exactly what your limits are upfront. I swear to you, I will honor them. You're also free to change your mind at any time. You can ask for more, or ask me to slow down. I will not hurt you." Jack gave Ianto a wicked grin. "Until you ask me to."

"How do we start?" Ianto asked, looking up at Jack expectantly.

"How about we start with the blindfold, but I'll leave you unbound at first. That way you can take the blindfold off yourself if it gets too intense for you."

"That sounds reasonable."

"If you get comfortable, I can increase the intensity for you with some restraints."

Ianto only nodded in response.

Stepping back, Jack extended a hand to Ianto. After a long moment of hesitation, Ianto took the outstretched hand and followed Jack to his private quarters.

Jack stood behind Ianto as they faced the foot of the bed. Following Jack's orders, Ianto had removed his clothing. Jack placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders and pressed his lips just under Ianto's ear. "First, from this moment on, you will only call me 'Sir'." With a small smile, Jack said "Which you have a lot of practice at already."

"Yes, Sir." Ianto said quietly.

"Good. Second, begin and end all questions and answers with 'Sir'."

"Sir, yes, Sir." Ianto replied obediently, allowing Jack to lead him in to the right headspace.

"Third, if you feel yourself become frightened or uncomfortable and you just want time to adjust, you say 'Sir, please slow down, Sir'. Now say that for me."

"Sir, please slow down, Sir."

"Excellent." Jack reached around and picked up Ianto's tie from where he had placed it. "If you absolutely need to stop immediately, if you need all restraints removed and all touching stopped, you say 'Sir, please stop, Sir'."

"Sir, please stop, Sir." Ianto practiced without prompting.

"Fantastic." Jack took the tie and placed it over Ianto's eyes, tying it securely behind his head. "Finally, if you feel yourself panicking, don't struggle. You only have to say 'Orion'. Say my name if it comforts you. Do not say these things unless you mean them. Now, say your safe word for me." Jack ordered.

"Orion, Jack." Ianto said calmly.

He placed his hands on Ianto's waist and said, "Slowly turn to face me." Jack steadied him as he obeyed. "Now, sit down on the bed." He saw Ianto hesitate, most likely unsure of his distance from the bed due to the blindfold. The hesitancy passed quickly and Ianto sat down, trusting Jack to guide him.

"Now," Jack said, placing a hand behind Ianto's neck, "slide yourself further up on to the bed." As Ianto complied, Jack leaned forward to guide him. He sank a knee on to the mattress as he followed Ianto's body along the bed. When he had Ianto in position, he said, "That's good. Now lay back. I've got you." The hand behind Ianto's neck provided reassurance as it guided him in to his supine position.

Jack stood and looked down at Ianto's naked, quivering body. The tension was obvious as certain muscles could be scene contracting and relaxing. Jack let the silence stretch. He refrained from touching Ianto, deliberately adding to the young man's tension.

Reaching for an old fashioned boar bristle brush and the stopwatch, Jack moved to kneel on the bed beside Ianto. He picked up Ianto's hand and placed it on his own shoulder, giving himself access to the length of Ianto's arm. Jack pressed the button on the stopwatch then laid it on the bed next to Ianto's ear. Next, he dragged the bristles of the brush down the outside of the bare arm. Jack ran the brush along the more sensitive inner portion of Ianto's arm. He was rewarded with a slight tremor and a small gasp.

Jack repeated the action a few more times, watching Ianto's body quiver, and the first stirring of an erection. "Does that feel good, Ianto?" He asked quietly but firmly.

"Sir, yes, Sir."

"Do you want more?"

Sir, yes, Sir."

Jack moved the brush to run it down Ianto's chest. His next stroke moved the bristles along Ianto's ribcage, obviously tickling. His next stroke dragged the brush along Ianto's lower abdomen causing the younger man to gasp. "What's the object I'm using on you, Ianto?"

"Sir, I don't know, Sir."

"The clock is ticking, Ianto." Jack ran the bristles along Ianto's outer thigh. "Spread your legs." He ordered. Ianto complied immediately and Jack ran the brush along his inner thigh. Ianto quivered as if it tickled, his erection continuing to grow.

Jack liked the reaction, so he ran the brush along Ianto's inner thigh several more times. "Ianto, what is the object I'm using on you."

"Sir, I don't know, Sir."

"What does it feel like?"

"Sir?"

"What sensations are you feeling?"

"Sir, it scratches, Sir."

"Is it a large or a small surface area?"

"Sir, it's…..a large flat surface, Sir."

"Very good, Ianto, that's excellent. Am I palming it or does it have a handle?"

Jack continued to run the bristles of the brush over the various sensitive parts of Ianto's body; his nipples, his belly, his inner thigh.

"Sir, is it a…..hair brush?" Ianto asked then caught himself. "Sir?"

"Yes! Very good, Ianto!" Jack leaned over the supine body of the young man beside him. He clicked off the stopwatch, gently grasped Ianto's chin and placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips. "Three minutes, fifteen seconds." Jack informed him. "Not bad. Now, if you can get the next toy in less time, I will reward you."

"Yes, Sir." Ianto whispered breathlessly. Jack recognized that it wasn't the precise response of obedience, but then again he had no doubt that Ianto was in a fully submissive headspace, so he let it slide this time.

Reaching over, Jack took a quill pen from the table next to the bed. It was a keepsake from one of his early decades on Earth. It didn't write any longer, but it still had its uses. Jack reset the stopwatch, then ran the feather lightly down Ianto's ribcage. The young man gasped and arched away from the sensation with a slight shiver. Jack smiled at the reaction, imagining that it tickled. "How does that feel, Ianto?"

"Sir, it tickles, sir."

Jack stroked the feather along the delicate shell of one ear and was rewarded with another shiver. Next, he tickled it along Ianto's lower belly, watching the muscles flex and twitch in reaction. He dragged the tip straight down, teasing Ianto's navel briefly, the circling his erection at the tip.

Ianto jumped and flexed his hips. "Sir, it feels like a feather, Sir."

Tossing aside the quill, Jack stopped the watch and placed a long, deep, wet kiss on Ianto's mouth. His tongue swept in, tasting and teasing and Ianto responded with hunger and enthusiasm.

Jack pulled back. "You got that one quickly, Ianto. What would you like as your reward?"

Ianto didn't answer immediately. "I don't know, Sir." Again, Jack noted the break from the approved response but they could work on consistency another time.

"What do you like, Ianto? What do you enjoy most that we do? Is there something you like that we don't do as often as you want?"

Ianto's answer was so soft, Jack had to lean close to hear, and even then, he almost missed it. "Would you please suck me? Sir?"

"Well, since you ask no nicely." Jack slid himself between Ianto's naked, quivering thighs. He ran his blunt nails down the younger man's naked thighs then wrapped the fingers of one hand around the base of the hard cock dancing in front of him and cupped Ianto's balls with the other. Drawing himself up, Jack took the tip of Ianto's hard cock between his lips. He heard the soft gasp of response. Next, he parted his lips so as not to touch any part of the erection on his way down and lower his head so the length of Ianto's sensitive prick was only caressed by his tongue.

Ianto groaned loudly in response. When Jack reached the base, he closed his lips around the shaft and drew himself up the length, applying just the slightest sucking sensation. "Sir, thank you, Sir." He heard Ianto say breathlessly.

Jack lowered he head again, sliding his mouth down the shaft trailing his lips after this hand. He took his time, savoring the taste and heat of Ianto's cock. Jack was in no hurry, he had several plans for Ianto and all required he be hard and ready. Jack listened to the pace of Ianto's breathing and felt the rhythm of his hips as they lifted off the bed trying to thrust more deeply in to Jack's mouth.

Enjoying Ianto's pleasure, Jack moved his mouth down to take one of Ianto's balls between his lips. He tongued it feeling the body beneath him quiver. He paid the same attention to the other teste before returning to the hard and pulsing erection.

Jack ran his tongue along the length of Ianto's cock then enveloped the head with his lips. He was rewarded with Ianto's gasp.

Sitting back on his heels, Jack looked down at the naked and quivering body beneath him. He stretched his body the length of Ianto's and kissed him deeply, long and hot and wet.

"You are doing so well, Ianto. Are you ready for me to bind your wrists now?" As he spoke Jack wrapped his fingers around each of Ianto's wrists and slowly moved them up over his head. He felt only minimal resistance. It was more a battle with himself, than with Jack.

Reaching for the soft scarf he had secured to the headboard many days ago in the hopes of Ianto's willingness to play, Jack gently secured the younger man's wrists.

Ianto was shuddering violently now and his breathing was shallow and rapid. His flushed skin and hard cock were clear indications of his arousal rather than fear and discomfort.

Jack took a swatch of silk from where he had secreted it away. It was a remnant from a garment that had once meant a lot to him. Now it was just a large square of royal purple fabric.

Wrapping the cloth around his hand, Jack started the stopwatch and began to run the remnant along Ianto's throat. He slowly caressed his way all along the entirety of Ianto's body. Jack lingered at some of the more sensitive spots such as the ribcage, the hollow of a hip bone, Ianto's inner thigh and all around his engorged erection.

"Ianto?"

"Sir, yes, sir?"

"Does this feel good?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes please, Sir."

"What is it I'm caressing you with?"

"Sir, I don't know, Sir. It feels like fabric."

"Ah! But what type of fabric?"

Ianto fell silent and Jack continued to stroke the silk up and down along his thoroughly sensitized body.

"Where does it feel the best to you?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"Sir, my chest, my stomach, my thigh. Sir."

Jack caressed the parts of Ianto's body that he had named. Ianto's heavy breathing had progressed to moans.

"Does it feel good on your cock, Ianto?" Jack asked, trailing a corner of the fabric along the head of Ianto's sex and watched it jump in response.

"Sir, yes, Sir." Ianto gasped.

"What kind of fabric is it, Ianto." Jack said a little more loudly and much more forcefully.

"Sir, I don't know, Sir."

"Is it soft or crisp?"

"Soft, Sir."

"Is it smooth or rough?"

After a short pause, "Sir, it's smooth, Sir."

"What fabrics are soft and smooth? Cotton?"

"Sir, no Sir."

"Flannel?"

"No, Sir. Is it satin?"

 

"Excellent guess, Ianto! But….no. You're close."

"Sir, is it silk, Sir?"

Jack threw the fabric aside and grasped Ianto's chin roughly in his hand and placed a searing kiss on his lips, using his tongue to tease and entice. "That's so very good, Ianto! You're such a smart boy."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jack consulted the stopwatch. "Just short of 4 minutes, Ianto. That's your time to beat."

Jack reached in to the bedside table and found one of his throwing knives and withdrew it. "Do you trust me, Ianto?"

"Sir, yes I do, Sir."

"Good. Now relax and concentrate." Jack reset the stop watch and ran the flat of the knife blade down Ianto's side. Reaching his hipbone, he ran the sharp tip along the point of the bone. Next, Jack ran the flat of the blade down Ianto's outer thigh, then treated the inner thigh to the sensation of the tip. He moved his hand to hover over Ianto's chest, then dragged the tip from one nipple to the other, then reversed course with the flat.

Ianto was quivering uncontrollably, his breathing harsh, punctuated by loud sighs and groans.

"Jack!" Ianto cried through a gasp. "Is that a knife?"

Jack stopped a movement and removed the knife from contact with Ianto's body as soon as he heard fear in his voice. "Yes, Ianto. A very good guess." He stopped the ticking of the stopwatch then began to run his hands over the areas where he had used the knife, partly to reassure, partly to sooth.

In spite of the caresses, Ianto's body tensed and he began to strain, ever so slightly, against his restraints. "Jesus, Jack!"

"Ssshhhhh." Jack soothed, placing his fingers against Ianto's moist lips. "At any time did I hurt you, Ianto? Did I do anything but bring you pleasure?"

Ianto settled back at the realization sank in that Jack had not hurt him in any way. "No, Sir." He replied quietly. Breathlessly.

"You trusted me when we started, didn't you?"

"Sir, yes, Sir."

"Did I do anything to betray that trust?"

"Sir, no, Sir."

"That's right. And now that you were so good and guessed the identity of the final object so quickly, I'm going to reward you."

"Sir, thank you, Sir."

"I'm going to fuck you now, Ianto."

"Yes, please, Sir!"

Jack positioned himself between Ianto's thighs and dragged the zip of his trousers down. At the last minute Jack took the stopwatch from beside Ianto's head and chucked it across the room, ignoring the sound of breaking crystal and springing gears. Next, he took himself in his own hand and guided his hard cock to Ianto's tight opening.

He watched Ianto's biceps flex as the younger man pulled slightly at his bonds in reaction to being penetrated. Jack rocked himself back and forth, flexing his hip and feeling himself slide in and out of Ianto's heat.

"Do you feel me fucking you, Ianto?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Do you like it when I fuck you? Does it feel good?"

"Yes! Oh God, yes, Sir!"

Jack reached above Ianto's head and released his right wrist. "Touch yourself, Ianto." Jack ordered.

Ianto hesitated, as if unsure of how Jack had meant that instruction to be acted on.

"Ianto, take your free hand, wrap it around your cock and stroke yourself."

Ianto complied and Jack watched. It wasn't going to take long, he could tell. He had worked Ianto in to such a state of arousal that it was only going to take a few strokes to have Ianto coming all over himself.

"You've been so good tonight, I'm going to let you come. Stroke yourself while I watch, Ianto. Make yourself come for me."

Jack had been right. Ianto got maybe five strokes in before his entire body convulsed. The cries that accompanied his climax would have sounded like pain in any other context.

As Ianto's shudders subsided, Jack propped himself on his arms, hands on either side of Ianto's head. "I'm going to fuck you hard and deep now. I'm going to fuck you and then I'm going to come inside of you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Jack!" Ianto cried, all pretense of their game had dropped and Ianto was pure sensation now.

Jack began to thrust his hips roughly against Ianto's body. He grunted repeatedly with his own exertions. He could hear the sound of their bodies slapping against one another. He could feel his balls rhythmically slamming in to Ianto's body with each thrust. Jack could hear Ianto's cries and he could smell the scent of their shared sex and it made him come.

"Oh, God, Jesus, Ianto" Jack cried loudly as she shuddered and felt his hips snap forward involuntarily against Ianto's body.

He collapsed down beside Ianto's body and pushed the makeshift blindfold from his eyes. Jack released Ianto's second wrist and felt him adjust to the return of normal stimulation.

~*~

They lay side by side, bodies slicked with sweat and chests heaving. "I'm sorry about the stopwatch." Jack said finally. "I'll requisition you a new one."

"Just how did it break again?" Ianto asked with a furrowed brow. Obviously, Jack's hasty explanation wasn't making complete sense now that the heat of the moment had passed.

"Let's just say it broke while moving a desk and leave it at that."

"If you think that's best, Sir."

"I think it might be the easiest to explain."


End file.
